Jadeite
Jadeite was the first of the four Shitennou from the Dark Kingdom. It is later revealed that he was a general of Prince Endymion. This is the original depiction of the character created by Naoko Takeuchi. Profile Appearance Jadeite has very short, closely cropped hair, and is the only member of the Shitennou who can boast this trait. It is colored as a very pale blonde and is parted off to the right-hand side of his head. His eye color is grey. Outside of his disguises, he is typically seen wearing his Shitennou uniform. His accent color is red. Biography Jadeite is the first of the Dark Kingdom's Shitennou to appear in the manga. He appears in Volume 1, Act 1, but is not named until Act 2, when he calls himself the commander of the Far East. His first plot is to have a youma pose as Naru Osaka's mother at the Jewelry OSA-P store selling jewelry which drains its wearers of their energy. When this first plot fails, he moves on to his second plot, where he sets up a cram school attended by Ami Mizuno called Crystal Seminar, where students are drained of their energy. After this, too, fails, his final plot, in Act 3, is to trap the senshi on a bus. He kidnaps students riding the 6:00 bus (#666, a reference to the devil) from Sendai Hill, which is near the Hikawa Shrine. He manages to hypnotize Rei into boarding the bus, and takes the bus to another dimension. Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury confront him, Sailor Moon uses her Moon Frisbee to prevent him from moving. He can still, however, use powers stemming from his vision, and attacked both senshi. Sailor Mercury prompted Luna to throw the transformation pen towards Rei, where she transformed immediately and became Sailor Mars and attacks him with her anti-evil scrolls, in which Jadeite was killed. His skeleton was preserved in a glass coffin and Nephrite vows to bring him back to life, which Jadeite temporarily does when Princess Serenity is found. Unfortunately, he and the other Shitennou were immediately turned into precious stones afterwards. In the later side story Casablanca Memories, Zoisite also tried and failed to avenge Jadeite's death. Later, when the Silver Crystal appeared, it was revealed that during the Silver Millennium, Jadeite and the other Shitennou originally were not evil - they served under Prince Endymion as his guardians and advisors. They were, however, tempted by the power of the Dark Kingdom (like most other humans), and fell to it. They eventually become good again, and their spirits advise Mamoru when he needs their help. Trivia * Naoko Takeuchi in her Materials Collection Art Book described him as being the second youngest Shitennou with an age of 18 years. * His name is derived from the mineral Jadeite. * Jadeite was killed by Sailor Mars in the Manga. *He is the only member of the Shitennou who has the same accent color as his paired Sailor Senshi. * In the first official Sailor Moon popularity poll, Jadeite was ranked the twentieth most popular character out of thirty eight choices. *In a picture featuring the Sailor Senshi and the Shitennou, Jadeite is paired up with Sailor Mars. In Act 3, Jadeite even noted that Rei (before she became Sailor Mars) was beautiful, and had been attracted to her since the moment he first saw her. *In the video game Sailor Moon: Another Story, Rei was given Jadeite's Yin (陰; Negative) Stone and went to Tibet in search of his Yang (陽; Positive) Stone. There, she fell in love with someone who looked liked Jadeite, and was later revealed to be a creation of the people's prayers, based off Jadeite's image. Whether or not this meant she was attracted to Jadeite was not stated, but it could have been meant to imply a possible relationship between the them. Gallery Jadiete intro.JPG|Jadeite's introduction Jadiete Trapped.JPG|Jadeite trapped by Sailor Moon's tiara Jadiete death.JPG|Jadeite's death Jadiete body.jpg|Jadiete's skeleton in a glass coffin Jadeite mars.jpg|Jadiete paired up with Sailor Mars de:Jadeite Category:Shitennou Category:Male Category:Manga characters Category:Villains Category:Dark Kingdom Category:Golden Kingdom Category:Work in Progress Category:Manga biographies Category:Manga Category:Reformed characters